Disguise
by Lady Bee
Summary: "Darcy não sabia dizer o que era, mas havia algo muito errado na garota estranha da cafeteria." A idéia saiu do desafio DarcyxLoki e a palavra do dia é "disfarce". M por razões óbvias.


Havia algo errado com aquela garota da cafeteria e não era só a obsessão por roupas verdes e acessórios extravagantes. Talvez fosse o jeito esquisito de falar, como se ela fosse um travesti inglês, ou talvez fosse toda aquela gentileza incomum para os padrões de Nova York, mas Darcy estava quase certa de que era aquela fixação por Jane somada aos sorrisos que faziam-na se lembrar do Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Se ela não tivesse flertado descaradamente com Steve Rogers quando ele decidiu acompanhar Darcy até a cafeteria, teria certeza de que a garota era lésbica. Agora Darcy tinha ao menos a certeza de que ela era bi, com uma queda gigante por Jane Foster, que por sua vez só se interessava pelo tipo lindo, loiro, com dois metros de altura por um e meio de ombro, com um martelo em mãos.

Mesmo achando a garota esquisita, Darcy tinha que admitir que ao menos falar com alguém que não tinha nada a ver com a SHIELD, era um alívio indescritível. Super egos, vilões megalomaníacos, cientistas falando em código...Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia uma conspiração governamental para deixá-la louca dentro da divisão e assim ninguém acreditaria em uma palavra do que ela dissesse e pudesse ser potencialmente perigosa para toda baboseira altamente secreta com a qual ela estava envolvida.

Então, o fato era que a garota estranha da cafeteira convidou Darcy e Jane para uma noite de garotas, uma vez que nenhuma das três era de Nova York e não conheciam muita gente na cidade. Estranho? Com certeza. Potencialmente perigoso? Só se a garota resolvesse atacar de lésbica pra cima de Darcy Lewis, o que levaria a uma prisão em flagrante por eletrocutar uma tarada com uma arma de choque. Nada contra a orientação sexual alheia, Darcy só não conseguia lidar muito bem com a idéia de dois pares de seios se batendo.

Foi idéia de Darcy sair pra dançar. Muita gente, música alta e desconhecidos dispostos a te pagar uma bebida, o que poderia acabar se tornando uma ótima desculpa, caso a esquisita ficasse muito insinuante.

A música do lugar era alta, havia uma fila enorme na porta. As chances de conseguir entrar eram mínimas, mas ninguém poderia dizer que elas não tentaram. Jane não as encontraria ali, por questões óbvias envolvendo cabelos loiros e músculos.

Ela avistou a silhueta familiar caminhando de um jeito afetado pela rua. Salto alto, calça de couro preta, blusa verde (como sempre), uma quantidade absurda de acessórios. Não era exatamente generosa nas medidas. Muita coisa naquela garota estranha passaria por "normal" se ela não viesse com um aviso luminoso de problema bem no meio da testa. Devia ser o maldito sorriso enviesado, os olhos verdes, ou aquele cabelo preto curto, que ora estava todo puxado pra trás e cheio de gel, ora estava totalmente revolto, como era o caso naquele momento. Qualquer coisa naquela garota não era certa.

- Olá. – ela disse simpática – Achei que você e sua amiga viriam juntas. – a esquisita disse ao notar que Jane não estava por perto.

- Ela queria vir, mas...Oh, bem, o namorado está na cidade, então ela está fazendo um favor a si mesma e a mim neste momento. Sabe como é, muito tempo sem sexo tornou Jane quase insuportável de se trabalhar. Seremos só nós duas hoje. – e Darcy esperou sinceramente que aquilo não fosse interpretado por ela da maneira errada. Quantos colares e pulseiras uma pessoa conseguia usar sem perder o equilíbrio? A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Não, essa era a de meio milhão. A de um milhão era quem ganharia numa guerra de braço entre Capitão América e Thor, mas isso era irrelevante naquele momento.

- É uma pena. – ela disse de um jeito um tanto agudo, como se estivesse forçando a voz para soar mais feminina – Mas isso não vai nos impedir de ter alguma diversão, não é mesmo?

- Claro, se conseguirmos entrar. – ela disse apontando a fila.

- Então admire enquanto eu faço a minha mágica. – ela respondeu de forma convencida, caminhando insinuante até o segurança do clube.

Se perguntassem, Darcy diria que ela se parecia com uma imitação barata de Julia Roberts em Uma Linda Mulher. Já estava preparada psicologicamente pra sair dali, mas pra sua surpresa, a esquisita olhou pra trás, piscando um olho e fazendo sinal para Darcy acompanhá-la. Simples assim, elas estavam dentro.

A música era alta na área da pista de dança, mas perto do bar o volume era menos incomodo. Elas se sentaram e pediram suas bebidas. Darcy ficou feliz ao sentir o gosto do sal contra sua língua antes de provar um gole de sua Marguerita. Algo lhe dizia que aquela ia ser uma noite longa.

- Então... Sua amiga tem namorado. – a esquisita comentou, bebericando seu Martini.

- É, tem sim. – Darcy respondeu elevando a voz para que ela pudesse ouvir.

- E como ele é? – ela perguntou – Do tipo estudioso e quietinho?

- Nada disso. Thor é mais do tipo "músculos". Ele podia ser fisiculturista ou coisa assim. Coitado de quem chegar perto da Jane. Tenho certeza que o grandão entortaria até a sombra do cara. – Darcy foi particularmente enfática na última parte, caso a garota insistisse.

- Eu não sei o que acontece naquele prédio onde trabalham, mas caras grandes surgem aos montes por lá. – a garota comentou dando de ombros.

- Alguma compensação eu tenho que ter, por aturar meu chefe e o Coulson. – Darcy respondeu.

- Aquele Steve parece ser uma compensação e tanto! – ela retrucou com uma expressão facial exagerada. Darcy fazia aqueles tipos de caras e bocas o tempo todo, mas por algum motivo, que ela não sabia dizer qual era, quando a esquisita fazia era como se não passasse de uma caricatura feminina.

- Não faz meu estilo. – Darcy respondeu.

- E qual é o seu estilo? – a garota perguntou se inclinando um pouco sobre o balcão.

Oh, aquilo era um mau sinal.

- Tony Stark, eu acho. – Darcy disse rapidamente – Sabe como é, rico, gênio, malandro, o cara vem com todos os itens de série. Sabe o que dizem, inteligente é o novo sexy.

- Acho que tenho que concordar com isso. – ela respondeu terminando o Martini.

- E o seu tipo? Qual é o seu tipo? – Darcy perguntou após tomar o último gole da Marguerita.

- Eu não tenho um tipo. – ela respondeu sorrindo aquele sorriso enviesado.

- Que isso? Tem que ter. Eu vi você flertando com Rogers. – Darcy provocou.

- Era o natural a se fazer, não era? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Sotaque, olhos verdes, aquele maldito sorriso de quem sabe a maior fofoca do mundo, mas se recusa a dividir – Ele é atraente, não necessariamente meu tipo.

- Você é bi? – e era um fato que Darcy Lewis nunca foi conhecida por seu tato. A garota esquisita riu.

- Tenho gostos ecléticos. – ela respondeu.

- E tem uma queda pela minha chefe! – Darcy completou.

- Talvez... – ela respondeu sorrindo – Prefiro um pouco mais de carne, se é que me entende. – ela lançou um olhar avaliativo em direção à Darcy.

- Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro. – ela se levantou de uma vez, saindo do bar.

Ela correu para o banheiro feminino e por algum tipo de milagre o lugar estava vazio. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e molhou a nuca com um pouco de água fria. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era manter a calma. Não era o fim do mundo, a garota esquisita nem tinha tentado nada. Era tudo uma questão de manter a mente aberta e deixar claro que elas tinham interesses diferentes.

Darcy ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez e deu de cara com a...Como era mesmo o nome dela? Quem em sã consciência sai com uma pessoa que conheceu numa cafeteria de Nova York e não sabe nem o nome?

O que importa é que a garota estranha estava dentro do banheiro também e o lugar estava vazio (vazio de um jeito perturbador, do tipo que só acontece em filme de terror). Ela fechou a porta e ficou encarando Darcy pelo reflexo.

Darcy respirou fundo antes de se virar para encará-la. Era apenas uma questão de manter a calma e...esclarecer as coisas.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que assustei você? – a esquisita perguntou, mais uma vez sorrindo como o Gato Risonho.

- Quem está assustada aqui? – Darcy tentou soar convicta. A garota estranha começou a caminhar até ela com passos firmes e lentos.

- Sinto cheiro de garotinhas assustadas a distância. – ela respondeu se aproximando ainda mais.

- Olha, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui! – Darcy disparou indignada – Peitos! Você tem peitos! Isso te coloca na categoria "não faz meu estilo"! Fui clara?

- Cristalina. – ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosa.

- Então temos duas opções. Um: Você cai fora daqui e esquece que me conhece. Dois: Você se comporta, voltamos pro bar, bebemos e esse pode ser o início de uma bela amizade SEM benefícios! – ela riu em resposta.

- Mas qual seria a graça disso? – a garota estava a milímetros dela.

- Já disse que garotas não fazem meu tipo! – Darcy insistiu, mas agora a garota estranha já estava com uma das mãos confortavelmente pousada sobre o quadril dela e se aproximando ainda mais.

- As coisas melhoram se eu disser que tenho brinquedinhos? – ela sussurrou – Sem falar que posso ser bem versátil.

Darcy tentou afastar a garota, mas aquele diabo de saia era mais forte do que parecia e agora ela estava muito mais empolgada com a expectativa do que com sua preferência por garotos.

- Qual é o seu nome? – era uma pergunta aleatória e inconveniente, mas pelo menos comprava algum tempo.

- Vou te dar pistas. – a garota disse, enquanto colava seu quadril junto ao de Darcy – Odeio caras loiros...Musculosos...Que gostam de martelos. – ela sussurrava juntou ao ouvido de Darcy – E eu adoro uma boa trapaça.

E foi quando Darcy notou algo errado. Algo MUITO errado! Algo que não devia estar ali, contra a virilha dela, mas ESTAVA!

- Você...Você...Você...OH MEU DEUS ISSO É... – ela estava ficando histérica enquanto a garota/garoto/coisa ria.

- Eu disse que era versátil. – a voz agora não era feminina. Era grave e quente, como mel – Então...Você só tem uma chance para acertar o meu nome, mas como sou muito legal, vou te dar mais uma dica. Você vai me achar um deus.

E finalmente as coisas começaram a fazer sentido a medida que as feições começaram a se tornar masculinas e os braços musculosos. Ela estremeceu quando os dedos começaram a desafiar a barra da blusa dela, descendo até o cós do jeans. Fazia todo sentido do mundo.

- Você não devia estar tentando dominar o mundo, ou coisa do tipo? – ela perguntou, ao sentir a respiração pesada contra o pescoço.

- Então já sabe quem eu sou. – era uma afirmação, seguida de um riso gutural – Até "vilões" e deuses tem dias de descanso e...Senhorita Lewis, eu sou um deus, não um santo. Agora você tem duas opções. Um: podemos terminar essa brincadeira aqui mesmo, desconsiderando todos os benefícios de conforto. Dois: podemos terminar isso em um lugar mais discreto e aconchegante.

- E quem disse que eu quero terminar isso aqui? – ela disse séria – Sabe, super vilões megalomaníacos também não fazem meu tipo, senhor Loki.

- Já disse que posso ser muito, muito bom? Pois eu posso. E eu não costumo ficar sem aquilo que eu quero, senhorita Darcy. Então mantenha meu nome em mente, porque vai usá-lo bastante essa noite.

Ela não teve tempo de formular uma outra resposta. Os lábios dele caíram sobre os dela, enquanto sua língua demandava passagem de forma exigente. O mundo ao seu redor virou um borrão de sons, cores, cheiros, tudo misturado numa espiral caótica e incontrolável.

Sua mente estava a mil por hora, sem conseguir registrar direito o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. O chão de baixo de seus pés havia desaparecido e por um instante era como se ela estivesse flutuando, ou caindo numa espiral vertiginosa.

Tudo o que Darcy sabia era que não estava mais no banheiro de uma casa noturna, que suas costas agora repousavam sobre uma superfície macia, e que o corpo em cima do dela definitivamente era masculino e absolutamente compatível com suas preferências.

As roupas caiam pelo chão, peça a peça. A língua dele traçava contornos sinuosos sobre a pele dela. O hálito dele era frio, assim como a ponta da língua e então a temperatura alternava e Darcy sentia a umidade quente da boca dele envolvendo seus mamilos e sugando-os com força.

Ele a puxou pelo cabelo, expondo ainda mais o pescoço e beijando sem qualquer gentileza a pele exposta. Afastou as pernas dela, e traçou com a ponta de sua língua todo caminho até o ventre, contornando o umbigo e fazendo Darcy gemer. E aquele som era como música.

Darcy sentiu suas costas serem levantadas e apoiadas contra algo firme, enquanto as mãos dele apertava seus seios e mais mãos separavam suas coxas e...Mesmo que o raciocínio dela não estivesse tão claro quanto deveria, havia um par de mãos sobrando e ela não fazia idéia de onde haviam surgido.

Ela olhou para baixo e o viu traçando o caminho até que sua língua encontrasse o ponto de prazer escondido entre suas pernas. Ela prendeu a respiração e se agarrou ao par de pernas que a rodeavam, jogando a cabeça pra trás e sentindo os ombros de outra pessoa.

O riso de Loki soou ao seu ouvido, mas ela já não sabia dizer como aquilo era possível quando ele estava visivelmente ocupado com outras partes do corpo dela.

- Eu disse que era versátil. E multiplicação é só uma das possibilidades. – ele soou junto ao ouvido dela, mordiscando sua orelha e massageando seus seios, enquanto o outro a lambia e sugava até o ponto em que a mente dela parecia se desconectar do corpo.

Darcy fechou os olhos com força, cravando as unhas nas coxas ao seu redor. A mão dele desceu até tocar o ponto de prazer dela, enquanto o outro a estimulava com a língua até que Darcy estivesse praticamente gritando de prazer.

Havia mãos e bocas por todos os lugares, provocando e apalpando cada parte do corpo dela e não permitindo que Darcy tivesse um único pensamento coerente. O toque às vezes se parecia com gelo e então queimava subitamente. A voz dele sussurrava obscenidades ao ouvido dela, deixando-a desesperada por mais.

Se pegou imprensada entre duas réplicas idênticas daquele homem/deus que era um completo desconhecido, tirando o fato de que em algum lugar da mente dela a informação de que ele era irmão de Thor estava gravada. Ele era um deus caótico e aparentemente era isso no que ele a havia transformado com todas aquelas provocações e brincadeiras eróticas. No mais completo e absoluto caos.

Ele gostava de observá-la enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em expressões de prazer, cada vez que ele dava a ela um orgasmo. Não bastassem as duas figuras encarregadas de explorá-la, uma cópia outra se sentava em um canto, avaliando cada gemido e cada nova expressão. Para o deus das trapaças, perversão não havia limite.

Em algum momento ela se pegou de joelhos diante dele, enquanto Loki conduzia a cabeça dela para baixo até que sua boca tocasse a ereção latente. Instintivamente, ela abriu a boca, retribuindo a atenção que ele havia demonstrado para com ela apenas momentos antes. Sugando, lambendo, raspando os dentes contra a pele sensível e arrancando rosnados quase animalescos dele.

A outra cópia avaliava o traseiro exposto dela, dando palmadas ocasionais até que a pele estivesse rosada. Ela sentiu quando ele se posicionou e aos poucos abriu caminho através do canal úmido, quente e insuportavelmente apertado. Por um instante Darcy perdeu a linha de raciocínio.

O quadril dele se chocava contra o dela num ritmo forte, enquanto a boca dela se ocupava de agradar a outra imagem dele. Era surreal, era insuportável e àquela altura Darcy tinha dificuldade de se sustentar sobre seus joelhos. Nem um pensamento coerente, nenhuma chance de lembrar que aquele era o inimigo e que tudo o que ela amava estava em perigo graças a ele.

Tudo o que ela queria era o alívio de mais um orgasmo e então desabar sobre ele e a cama e não mover mais um músculo se quer pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

E o alívio veio, não como uma onda, mas como um verdadeiro tsunami. Seu corpo estremeceu inteiro e ela sentia ele explodindo dentro dela, assim como sentia o gosto dele em sua boca.

Seu corpo parecia ter o peso de chumbo e a flexibilidade de uma gelatina. Tudo o que ela conseguiu registrar foi que as duas cópias extras desapareceram e não restou nada além de Loki para permitir que ela descansasse a cabeça sobre o tórax dele.

- Oh meu Deus. – era tudo o que ela conseguiu verbalizar num tom fraco de voz.

- Acho que acabo de ganhar mais uma fiel. – ele debochou – Mas tenho que dizer que a senhorita me surpreendeu.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que não estou escutando isso. Você vai sumir de qualquer jeito depois dessa noite. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Na verdade, eu estive considerando os benefícios de ter uma amante mortal durante minha estadia em Midgard. – ele disse afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre os olhos azuis de Darcy.

- Vai deixar meus amigos e familiares a salvo, mesmo que você queira dominar o mundo num ataque de megalomania? – ela perguntou grogue.

- Isso depende do quanto você está disposta a me agradar. – ele disse numa voz grave.

- Me deixe responder isso quando a sensibilidade dos meus dedos voltar. – ela respondeu – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pergunte. – ele disse.

- Todo esse papo de ser eclético quer dizer que a história do cavalo gigante foi verdade?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo até que ela finalmente caiu no sono sem uma resposta. E essa é a parte ruim de ser um deus. Tudo a seu respeito, mesmo aqueles boatos inconvenientes e exagerados, acabavam sempre caindo no Google.


End file.
